To Hell and Back
by JaSambaby09
Summary: A series of JaSam One-shots. Most are Songfics. Some Sam, some Jason and some both.


**This is a collection of JaSam One-shots.**

**The majority will be just Sam, but I may throw in a couple Jason, and a couple JaSam. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I Run To You**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I run from hate_

_I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists_

_But I run to late_

Jason walked to his front door. He grabbed his leather jacket out of the closet, along with his gun. He needed to see her. Needed to talk to her. Michael was so full of hate right now, that he actually hit Jason a few days ago. Punched him straight in the face and dared him to fight back.

He also needed to see her about Claudia. He knows she's behind Michaels shooting. He has this gut feeling, and he can't let it go. Isn't that prejudging since he doesn't have concrete proof? He shakes his head and walks out the door.

Sonny keeps telling him its not safe for Michael to live with Carly. He tells him that Michael will fly off the handle and hurt her, and the baby she's carrying. Way to think the worst Sonny. Jason walks down the pier. He stops briefly and stares out at the water.

_I run my life_

_Or is it running me_

_Run from my past_

_I run to fast_

_Or to slow it seems_

Sam sat at her desk and held her head in her hands. The cases had been rolling in like a river lately. Not that she wasn't grateful, money was always nice. But it was almost like work was running her life anymore. She didn't have much free time, because she was too busy with work.

And then there was the kid she saw earlier today with Claudia. She was working a case near Sonny's home, and decided to do Jason a little favor, and spy on Claudia for a few minutes. As she zeroed her binoculars in on Claudia's room, she saw a man standing in it, speaking with her and clutching his side. She had met him before, long ago when she was running one of her cons. Why did her past always seem to find her?

And then there was Jason. She couldn't seem to get it right. At first, she ran way to fast. Instead of trying to fix their relationship (for the third time) after everything with Jake and Liz went down, she broke up with him. Left him to rot in his jail cell with a simple "I'm sorry" and "goodbye Jason".

Then there was the present. Now, she couldn't help but feel like she was running to slow. Her feelings for Jason were coming back, when she knew they shouldn't be. But she didn't try to stop them. She just let them come. Getting up from her desk, she walked towards the door and grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack. She opened the file cabinet and grabbed her gun. Sticking it in the waistband of her jeans as she walked out the door.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster_

_So I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

Sam finally made it to the docks. Not to much longer and she'd be at Harborview Towers. Her head was down as she walked down the steps of the dock. She turned to her left and picked up her pace a little bit.

Jason had blocked out all other sounds besides the tides of the water beneath the docks. It was one of the two things in this world that could calm him. The other was of course, Sam. They weren't together anymore, but he still loved her, and still cared about her, and she still had the most powerful effects on him. Ones he couldn't even explain himself. He turned away from the water, head down and walked to his right.

Sam hit something hard and fell backwards. When she landed on the ground, her hand flew to her head in an effort to stop the pain. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at what was causing her breathing to be so difficult. Jason was laying on top of her.

He stared down at the petite woman laying beneath him. A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he quickly got off her and helped her up. He pulled her close to him, a reaction neither were expecting. His hand replaced hers at the back of her head.

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

She stared up at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess why he had been on the docks and heading the way she was coming. He needed to see her, and by the look in his eyes, she knew he understood that she was on her way to his place too.

It still amazed Jason how well he knew her. She was on her way to see him. No question about it. He looked down at her, and mocha eyes met piercing blue. For a minute, everything stood still. The world quit spinning. He slowly lowered his head, and their lips met softly.

After a moment, she pulled away and layed her head on his chest. She still loved him, and now she knew he still loved her. Where did they go from here? She didn't know. But this time, she sure as hell wasn't giving up.

His feelings mimicked hers. There was no way he was giving this woman up again. He made that mistake once and he was still regretting it. Almost three years later, the pain was so intense, it felt like it was yesterday. Never again would he let their love go.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_To a new disaster_

_So I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

____________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are awesome!


End file.
